Empress Palpatine
by ChaiSocks
Summary: Palpatine converts Rey to the dark side.
1. DarkBlood

\- The Dark Blood

She walked to the dark chamber. The throne towered before her, its dark spires like hungry fingers, grasping for life. _What is this place? _

The throne seemed to look into her, into her mind, into her soul. The many Sith who had sat upon that throne seemed to be studying her. Watching her. Rey gazed into the room. She heard the voices talking about her. Seeing her potential.

"Long have I waited." Rey broke into a cold sweat. With terror in her eyes, she faced the speaker. Palpatine.

"For my grandchild to come home." Palpatine's mouth curled into a wicked grin. Rey's breathing was getting faster and faster. Something about his face... _Was he proud to see me?_

Palpatine gestured to the throne. " Welcome, Emperess Palpatine". Rey's eyes widened. Palpatine smiled. He looked down at his granddaughter. He enjoyed her fear.

"You will take the throne. It is in your blood. Our blood. It is your birthright. It is your destiny." Rey wore a determined look on her face. " I haven't come to lead the Sith. I've come to end them."

Palpatine chuckled. "As a Jedi?"

"Yes."

Foolish girl. "No. I can feel your anger. Your hate. Your suffering. You want to kill me. That is what I want." Rey took a step back. My spirit possesses all of the Sith. Kill me, and you will gain the spirits of all of the Sith before you. You will be Empress, my granddaughter. We will be one."

Rey took a step back. She knew he was manipulating her. But in the back of her head, she wondered if this was her destiny. Was this what her heritage had led up to? She wanted to kill him, but his promise made her hesitant.

Palpatine gestured to the battlefield. He showed her the Resistance bring pummeled. Her friends - no,family - were being slaughtered right in front of her. "The Resistance is dying, granddaughter. You lead them here. Their deaths are the result of your decision. By becoming Empress, you can call off the attack. You can save your friends."

Rey looked at Palpatine, then at the battle. She saw the wreckage that the Imperial Order had done. It was tough to admit, but it looked like evil had won.

_Maybe embracing the dark side is a way to save my friends... I could call off the attack, give the Resistance protection..._

Rey turned to face her grandfather. Clenching her fists, she took a deep breath, and drew her lightsaber. It's blue blade sizzled to life.

Palpatine laughed. " Yes, granddaughter. Kill me, and be reborn as a true Sith! The Jedi are dead! The Sith are reborn!!"

Rey brought the saber to his chest. He smiled. His plan was finally coming together. He saw Rey's determination. A small smile crept on her lips. Yes. She will do just fine. His granddaughter will restore the Palpatine name.

Rey swung with the emotion to kill a man that took everything she ever cared about away from her. He killed her parents, and her allies. Palpatine gave a final cackle as Rey drove her lightsaber into his heart.

As Palpatine crumpled to the ground, Rey opened her arms, and the essence of Palpatine rushed into her. She should've felt scared, or worried, or felt immense pain, but she didn't. She heard the dissapointed voices of her masters, she saw their faces filled with regret.

She also heard the voices of the Sith, telling her she made the right decision; "Welcome to your new family, Empress. All hail Rey Palpatine, the greatest Sith there ever was."

Rey felt the raw power instead her. She closed her eyes, and they went from brown to yellow, as she took her seat on the dark throne as the Supreme Empress of a new Galactic Empire.

As she sat, a satanic laugh escaped her mouth, and it seemed to echo throughout the galaxy.

/

Ben Solo dashed to the throne room. He needed to make sure that Rey was okay. Who knows what Palpatine was doing to her. Ben turned a corner and ran into the chamber.

He didn't feel the same energy from the last time he was here. It had been rough, and scratchy. This one had the same dark energy, but it was more like velvet, soft and smooth.

Looking up at the throne, he doesn't see any sign of Palpatine anywhere. He does, however, see a tiny form sitting cross-legged on the throne. Her cream white clothes was a stoic contrast to the smoky black throne she sat on.

Ben approached the throne. "Rey."

Rey's eyes looked down at him. "Ben Solo.


	2. Manipulation

Ben looked at Rey. His Rey. His equal, his light in the dismal life he had since he joined Snoke. His heart sank, slowly, until he couldn't feel it anymore.

Her warm brown eyes, always filled with charm and happiness, like caramel. Her eyes were gone. In their place were the sickly yellow ones her grandfather had given her. They looked so artificial on her face. Ben had to muster all his courage to keep from sobbing.

"No. You didn't."

Rey lifted her chin. "I did. There was no one to stop me. I didn't intend there to be."

He felt the Force constrict around his body, slithering around him as though it was a snake. Because it was who Rey was now, it was only fitting.

A snake. A murderous snake.

Ben dropped to his knees. No. His Rey of light. He could have prevented this. He regrets all of his previous attempts to turn her. To sculpt her into something she wasn't.

Rey rose from the throne. She walked down the steps, and Ben could see Palpatine's essence above her. His gnarled hands were caressing her face above her, running them through her hair. For a moment, he seemed caring, like a grandfather.

But then he lifted his hand. They were caked with blood. Her blood. His blood. His family's line.

And he saw the strings attached to her arms. And her legs. And he saw the emperor, with all the Sith over his shoulders, controlling her.

The Rey he knew and loved was being controlled, like a marionette. The Sith were feeding her vicious desires, making her a feral beast. Injecting a poison into her soul that would rot the light away from her and give way for the beast to live.

Ben could her the Sith laughing as they engineered Rey.

_Give her a cloak! A black one! _

_Make her bloodthirsty. She can never be satisfied!_

_Give her fangs! _

_Make her feel pain. Scar her! _

_The Jedi are dead! The Sith are reborn! _

_Yes! Give her a saber. One as unstable and broken as she is!_

_Give her strength, power. And a hunger for more!_

_Her precious Resistance is dead, Palpatine. Her body is ours, OURS!_

Palpatine laughed. Rey laughed, too, an infernal sound, that didn't feel like her at all. It was perfectly pitched to that of her grandfather.

_Yes, friends. She is ours. She is MINE._

Rey walked over to Bend and placed a hand in his throat. Wisps of lighting crackled on her hands. She ran that hand along his face. Just the light touch burned and reopened the scar on his face. It hurt, like a thousand tiny swords were ripping away his skin. He roared in agony. Rey only laughed.

Her face crept to his, she brushed his lips with hers, and whispered " Die, JEDI." She said the last word like acid was on her tongue.

She drew her saber, and plunged it into his chest.

The last things Ben saw was Rey smiling, his blood on her face, as her tounge slipped out to drink it. Palpatine's laughter echoed in his ears.

_Blood of my blood. Granddaughter, the galaxy is yours. _

_You are mine._


	3. Realization

Rey laughed. Seeing Ben die, to taste his blood, it gave her lust and power. She wanted more. She didn't know why, ( not that she cared ) all she heard was the wicked laughter.

She felt Palpatine's leathery hands on her shoulders, his spirt-fingers trailing her cheeks. _This is what family is, granddaughter. _Rey smiled. She thought it felt wonderful.

But as she stared into Ben's lifeless eyes, something pulled at her heart. She felt a horrible twist of dèjá vu . _Did I do something wrong? _

Palpatine smiled. _No, Empress. Completely the opposite. Let go Rey. The galaxy is yours now. You're still holding on. Let go. _

Rey closed her eyes. Her grandfather's words felt reassuring, but she still felt that ache in her stomach. Something she felt deep inside. She felt it when Leia had died, but... she felt the chains of loneliness tighten.

_No matter. It's mine now. _Rey lifted her hands. They felt so young, so agile. She brought them up to the buns of her hair. Slowly she untied them, until her hair flowed into three tight ponytails.

Rey looked up at the battle above her. _Such pitiful things. I'll put them out of their misery. _She opened her hands, and her lightning crackled into the sky, hitting all of the Rebel ships. Making them unstable, making them vulnerable to the Final Order. The Star Destroyers shot down the Rebel ships with ease.

Rey laughed. It felt amazing, the blood she had spilled. Such strength and power she had. To end life in one cruel stroke.

Rey strode out of the throne room, her black cloak billowing behind her, Ben's blood still splattered on her face.

Walking out of the Sith temple, she saw Finn helping an injured Poe out of a crashed flaming X-wing. Upon seeing her, Finn ran to Rey, attempting to give her a hug, but she moved back, startled by the gesture.

Finn knit his eyebrows in confusion. " Rey. What's going on?"

Rey looked at him and smiled. Finn stumbled back, startled by her appearance. She was dressed in a midnight black cloak, her buns were gone, and her eyes were gold, the color of poison. Her teeth were fanged and crooked.

"Rey! Wha- what happened to you? What did you do?" Rey chuckled. " Oh Finn. I've became everything I wanted to be. Powerful. I have family. People who love me, Finn."

"No. Nononono, Rey. It's not."

"It is. It's who I am. It's WHAT I am. My grandfather told me so."

Poe staggered over to Finn. "Grandfather... no. You can't. You... you're too good."

Rey whirled around. "Oh, but I can be evil. No. It's what I was born to do."

Poe gasped. "You're his granddaughter. You're a Palpatine."

Rey laughed. This made both men stumble back. It didn't sound like Rey. This one, this evil woman. She wasn't Rey.

"Yes, Poe. I am. I'm his granddaughter, I am his heiress of darkness. You should be bowing to your Empress."

"No. We're not going to let you. Rey, this isn't you. You're wrong."

At this, Rey lifted her hand, making Finn float up. She threw him to the side of a X Wing, knocking him unconscious.

Poe screamed. "Rey! Come to your senses! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Rey just smiled and threw lightning on him, stunning him to the ground. She then knelt down to him and gave him a sugary smile.

"Everything, Poe. Everything. You want to know why? It's all mine!"

Poe spat blood in her face. "_Witch._"

Rey force choked him. His friend was gone. In her place was the wicked princess, the galaxy's Sith.

Rey was dead, and she would never be able to return.


	4. Rule

Rey stormed back to the throne room, the burning Resistance fighters moving out of the way as she walked. She felt like smiling, jumping for joy that she ended the Resistance, now her reign would be unstoppable.

She walked to the laboratory, the Snoke clones in their tubes glowering at her. The scientists caught sight of her and bowed, then scurried away.

Rey linked up a comm, and General Pryde shimmered into existence on a hologram. His eyes widened in shock.

"Scavenger! You, how did you get this?"

Rey laughed softly, with no emotion. "Why, General, I inherited it. You're under my rule, now."

Pryde knit his eyebrows. "Lies. Deception. Where is Kylo Ren?"

Rey smiled. "Kylo is dead, General. He was weak and foolish, like his father and uncle." At this she felt a tiny pang in her heart. Ben was weak. But Kylo.

He wasn't weak. Was he?

She dismissed the thought. "Pryde, I need a transport here. Now. As you served my grandfather in the old wars, you serve me now. I've come to finish what he started."

Pryde scowled. "Lies. Witch. You are not going to -"

But he never finished his insult, because he was being choked. Rey's golden eyes oozed anger. Pryde's mouth dripped blood, glistening blue in the hologram. "Yes. Right away, Lady Palpatine."

Twenty minutes later she sat on a swivel chair in the General's meeting room, all of them had their blasters trained on her chest.

"I assume you want to know why I'm here. Well, you want power. With me leading the Final Order, we will rule the galaxy. My grandfather speaks in my head. He knows which path will lead us to victory."

Rey swiveled around to the generals. "Well, what do you think?"

A general stepped forward. "We are not going to take orders from a scavenger." He fired his blaster.

Rey stopped the bolt in midair. The General was lifted from the ground. Rey narrowed her eyes. There was a sickening _snap_, and the General fell limp to the ground.

She rose from her chair. The generals stumbled back. Rey smirked. Their fear. It was... pleasant. She remembered the scavengers of Jakku using drugs and potions for pleasure, but this... it felt wonderful.

Rey heard Palpatine sigh contently in her ear.

The generals took a deep bow. One of them stood up. "Erm.. my lady, who exactly is your grandfather."

Rey turned around and sat back in her chair. "The power... it runs through my veins. His blood gives me strength..."

A General gasped. "Palpatine. You, you're his granddaughter, aren't you?"

Rey nodded. "I've come to finish what Palpatine started. We will start our galactic domination tomorrow. The Final Order Rises."

In her mind, she heard Palpatine laugh. _Good. Good girl. _

Rey smiled. Family was what she wanted. And under her rule, the Palpatine family will have it's name restored.


	5. Notes

Hello, readers!

As you may have found, I have not been able to upload recently. I am a student so school has been my main priority.

I do not want to abandon this fic and I have a HUGE writer's block. I have been exploring other fandoms at the moment and that has been taking time as well.

I am open for suggestions on how the story should go. I want to make you happy.

Thanks,

Puff


	6. Dreams

Rey snuggled into the covers of her bed, and never had she felt such luxuries before. She was treated terribly on Jakku. The resistance was better, but this...

Rey closed her eyes. Sleep enveloped her. She's had a very long day.

_Rey's eyes fluttered open. She was in the sands of Jakku, still wearing her Sith robes. Palpatine was silent in her head for once._

_A blue glow scratched the horizon. _Force ghosts,_ she thought. She could make out the faces of Anakin, and Ben, and Luke and Leia. The Skywalkers were watching her. _

_Rey turned away and started walking. She didn't know where. Anything to get away from them. Surely they would be disappointed. _

_Even if it was just a dream, bile and dread pooled in her stomach. She didn't want to face them. _

_"Rey." Ben's voice cut in. _

_"Leave me alone. I don't need you and your fake promises. Or your family. All you did was dump priorities on me until I couldn't take it anymore. " _

_"I... yes." Ben's voice sounded defeated._

_Rey sniffed. Pride swelled in her chest. Still no Palpatine. She thought he'd never leave her._

_Unlike these idiots. _

_Rey broke into a jog. Running as fast as she could. She could hear Ben, running a bit behind her. "Rey, wait-" _

_But she didn't hear him. _

Rey shot awake, panting.


	7. Update!

Hey Readers!

School is starting up again, so I'm going to cut back on writing for a bit to focus on schoolwork and the like.

I'll still upload, but I have a shaky schedule already, so... we'll see how that turns out.

Thanks,

Puff


End file.
